Solar panels are a green alternative to generating electric power. Large scale power generation can include arrays of solar panels located in outdoor environments for conversion of solar energy into electrical energy. However, solar panels located in outdoor environments are exposed to sand, dust, dirt and other debris that can collect on the surfaces of the solar panels and reduce the ability of the panels to absorb light and convert it into electricity. This problem is magnified when panels are located in arid environments, such as deserts, which receive high levels of solar radiation and few overcast days because these environments tend to have high levels of dust and wind leading to high deposition rates on the surface of the panels.
The solar panels can be manually swept or otherwise cleaned; however, this process can be slow, labor intensive, costly, or have all of these characteristics. The present invention is directed to these and other problems.